Goodbye To You
by WaterAdept0514
Summary: Robin crossed the line. He broke a promise. And Starfire feels there is only one way to set him straight. Better summary inside.


This was originally a one-shot for to go under "Starfire", but after posting it on a forum, I got a lot of requests asking me to make it into a full story.

Robin crossed the line. No, not that one. He ruined his relationship with Starfire. He blew it. He continued to hide things. He was trying to track down Slade on his own. And nearly got himself killed. And this was after he promised Starfire that he wouldn't hide anything. Inspired by the end of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Tabula Rasa". "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch.

I look at Robin in the hallway. He is not crying. But I can see that he wants to. He has never aloud himself to cry. He believes it is a sign of weakness. I pitty him.

/Of all the thing I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by/ 

I do not cry, either.

I look back at the container used for packing. I told him that if he were to lie once more, then I would move out of the Tower. I would not leave Earth, but I will no longer be a Titan.

But he did not listen.

/I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said/ 

If he lied about that, then what else has he lied about? Has this past year been pretend? A game? He nearly got himself killed. How many other times has that happened?

I thought after the Red X incident he would have learned. But he did not.

/Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to/ 

The others have tried to convince me not to leave. But I cannot stay. It will be the only way he will learn. This is not easy for me. He was the one thing I tried to hold on to. But it is the only way. He would not know the consequences, otherwise.

/I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right/ 

I am almost finished packing. This is very difficult. I still love him. I am not sure how long I will last. But I must. I cannot stay and allow him to lie and nearly get himself killed again.

But...What thought will I use to fly?

/Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to/ 

He is...My only. He is the one I love.

/And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time/ 

I do not know what I want. I want to stay. I want to stay with my friends. I want to continue to love him. I want Robin. But I must not give in. Not this time.

/Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to/ 

When I am finished packing and leave my now empty room, I look down at Robin with disappointment. He looks up at me with guilt. With grief. But I ignore it. I continue to leave.

/Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to/ 

My friends stop me on the way.

"So, you're really going, huh?" Cyborg asks.

"It is the only way," I reply.

"Just because he was himself?" Raven asks.

"I am sorry," I look over to Beast Boy. He is looking down trying to hold in tears. "Beast Boy?"

"I can't believe this," He says and he runs out of the room. I look back at Raven and Cyborg.

"If you need anything," Cyborg starts.

"I wil call."

"Good luck," Raven says, giving me a hug.

/And when the stars fall I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star/ 

I finally leave. I fly off the island. But I look back. Goodbye friends. Goodbye Robin. You are my shooting star.

There you have it. If you're confused, Beast Boy stormed off because he felt like it was Terra all over again. So, please R&R. I accept flames...Still.


End file.
